Party fever
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Drunken sex after surviving between Obito and Naruto. Request fic.


ObiNaru Oneshot

 **A/N: What's up guys guess what there's a new oneshot here for ya. I know it isn't my usual pairing but it is a reward to the reviewer Kaylafike500 for guessing right. So I promised that I would write any pairing for anyone that guesses right, and yes that even means Sasuke, so this is the pairing she wanted. Your wish is my command enjoy your request.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today is a celebration for the whole Leaf village. Today they, and the allied shinobi forces, beat the Akatsuki and Madara and they had even managed to bring Obito back to their side. The hero of the war, Naruto Uzumaki, was throwing a party to celebrate their victory.

He, along with the rest of the Konoha 12, decorated his apartment for the happy occasion. There were streamers hanging everywhere, balloons were strewn haphazardly all over, and there was even a banner saying "The War Is Over" Naruto had invited the leaders of all of the allied forces.

They were all crammed into his apartment but no one seemed to care because they had survived. There was alcohol provided and everyone was drinking and laughing. They were dancing all over the place and a few were even seeming to hook up at the party.

Hinata came up to Naruto to talk to him. "H-hey Naruto. C-can we talk?" Hinata asked barely stuttering. "What!?" Naruto asked over the music. "I wanted to tell you that I meant what I said. I do love you," Hinata said blushing from having blurted out her feelings. "I'm sorry Hinata. I know that you did mean that. But I can't love you like that," Naruto said back. "W-why?" Hinata questioned starting to tear up. "Because I'm gay!" Naruto shouted just after the music ended.

Everyone turned to look at them having heard the last of the conversation. Naruto turned ghost white that everyone had just heard his confession. "I-I didn't m-mean for y-you guys to h-hear that," Naruto stuttered out afraid that they'd go back to hating him for that.

"Chill out Naruto we all already knew. Hell they all know I'm bi and they don't care so why would they care that you're gay," Kiba called out. "R-really?" Naruto asked starting to smile that he didn't have to hide it anymore. "Well then lets party even harder!" Naruto shouted.

Their spirits renewed they all went back to partying. They danced and sang along out of key with the music. Everyone was getting drunker by the hour. After another few hours of hard partying people started to file out and go home.

After a while it was only Naruto and a few more people left. They were still pretty drunk so Naruto told them they could sleep here then he went to bed. When he got there and undressed, however, he found Obito already in his bed. "Hey dude what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned. "Waiting for you. I heard what you said about being gay and you are really cute," Obito slurred.

"You're not bad looking yourself," Naruto winked. "Care to join me?" Obito patted the mattress. "I don't wear clothes to bed you know," Naruto said. "Neither do I," Obito said. Naruto finished getting naked and crawled next to Obito. He wasn't lying he really was naked under the sheets and very well endowed.

When he got to the position he wanted he locked lips with Obito. Obito leaned into the kiss and kissed back. As they were locked in a lusty kiss their dicks started to harden so they were now pitching tents in the sheets. "Mmm you taste good," Naruto moaned into the kiss. "Same with you. Very good thing we can hold our liquor otherwise this wouldn't be so good," Obito said speaking from experience from the time he drunkenly kissed Kakashi.

Naruto reached over to the sheets and teased Obtio a little over them. He rubbed him for a minute until that wasn't enough. Naruto threw the covers to floor to lay discarded with his clothes. Naruto eyed what was waiting for him as a kid would a piece of candy.

Naruto looked at Obito for approval and when he was given the go ahead he tentatively reached out his hand and grasped it. "Ooh god I forgot what it felt like to have someone else's hand there," Obito moaned at the simple contact. Naruto started a gentle stroking motion up and down and slowly got bolder.

After a minute of jerking Obito off he decided to take it a step further. Naruto bent over and stuck his tongue out to experiment. He licked the tip a little to see what it would be like. He was surprised to find that he liked the taste of it. Naruto put the tip in his mouth and started to go down. He took in a few more inches before he almost gagged. He was disappointed that he was unable to go further but he settled for stroking what he couldn't fit.

He began bobbing up and down on Obito's hard cock and tried to use his tongue and suck where he could. "Oh god Naruto," Obito moaned. Naruto smiled around Obito's manhood at knowing he was doing it well for his first time.

After a bit more of sucking Obito pulled Naruto off of his cock. "Don't want to cum before the finale," Obtio said in response to Naruto's questioning look. Naruto made an O face and smiled.

Obtio crawled over him and laid Naruto back to relax him. "This is gonna hurt at first so relax," Obito said. Naruto nodded his head and Obito began to prepare him. Naruto winced when the first finger went in but tried to relax like he said. Obito started to move his finger around inside looking for the special place to hit. He looked around for a bit and eventually found it. Naruto cried out in heaven at the sensation.

Obito smirked from knowing that it gets even better from here. He inserted his second finger causing Naruto to wince even harder this time. He began a scissoring motion to loosen Naruto's tight hole. He was able to get the third one in no problem was almost done with the preparation.

Obito removed his fingers from Naruto and bent over with him. "Ready?" Obito asked. With a nod from Naruto Obito decided to get it over with and pushed in to the very end of his dick. Naruto cried out in half pleasure and half pain. Obito paused for a minute inside watching Naruto's cute face as he started to moan.

When Naruto pushed back on Obito he took as the go ahead. Obito wasted no time in pulling out and pounding back in. He hit Naruto's prostate the first time and continued to hit it with every thrust. Naruto was gripping the sheets and calling Obito's name as loud as he could from the sensations coursing through his body.

Although there were people in the living room Naruto and Obito weren't even trying to be quiet. The room was alight with moans and slaps of skin on skin. As Obito relentlessly thrusted in and out of Naruto, Naruto could feel his release coming soon. "I-I'm gonna cum Obito," Naruto managed to say. Obito's only response was grabbing Naruto's cock and stroking it like there was no tomorrow.

With the added sensation of him being jerked off, Naruto let out a loud cry of Obito's name and started to release his seed wildly. One strand of cum landed on the wall behind the bed while another managed to hit Obito in the face where he licked it off. In all Naruto shot 10 large ropes of cum all over.

When Naruto released his insides clamped down on Obito's dick and made it harder to push in and out. After a minute more Obito released his sperm inside of Naruto for it to coat Naruto's insides. When Obito was done he pulled out with a pop.

He laid down next to Naruto breathing heavily. "That was amazing Obito," Naruto said still on cloud 9 from the wonderful fuck. "Yeah it was," Obito said. Naruto rolled over and put his head on Obito's chest. "I'm gonna sleep now," Naruto yawned. "You do that. I'll be here when you wake up," Obito chuckled coming down from being drunk.

Naruto fell asleep in seconds with his head on Obito's chest. Obito wrapped his arms around him protectively and kissed the top of his head. "Sleep well," Obito said before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: So was it good? I thought it was pretty good. Again not my usual writing but hey at least it is yaoi. So I thought that was a good way to write it and also it is my longest oneshot so far so yay to that. Honestly though I'm not very good at writing oneshots it just doesn't ever seem to flow well for me I don't know. It may just be me being to hard on myself as always. Anyway on a more positive note I can't believe that this school year is flying by so fast. I just had to make up my school schedule for my senior year of highschool. I can't believe that next year I'll be graduating. Ugh why does time fly!? Well that's all I gotta say so until a while Cya!**


End file.
